


No Sugar Tonight (in my coffee)

by whats-the-difference (texadian)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, diner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/whats-the-difference
Summary: Lena and Kara meet for the first time in a diner and their imaginations run wild.The Supercorp Diner AU.





	No Sugar Tonight (in my coffee)

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by a 'The Guess Who' song of the same name.

Kara

“Hey Milo, I have a vegetarian omelette, extra kale, 86 the cheese,” Kara says, sliding the cook a bill across the counter.

He shakes his head with a chuckle, then slides it under the metal clip, 4th in line.

“I know,” Kara agrees, blanching.

She tucks her pad of paper back into her apron, then swings into the partially enclosed kitchen to grab a pot of coffee.

It’s a busy Tuesday morning, just two hours into her breakfast shift. A group of portly men sit around the large round table, barely giving themselves time to talk, before cutting off a piece of pancake and shoveling it into their mouths.

“Coffee?” Kara asks.

They’re too loud to hear her, but a balding man across the table sees the pot and waves her over.

“Fill ‘er all the way up,” he tells Kara, sliding the mug to the side of his plate.

Kara nods, weaving her arm through the maze of elbows and other glasses to reach for it.

“I got a tall stack,” Kara hears from the kitchen.

She looks up briefly, then back to the mug where the coffee has almost overflowed.

“I’ve got it,” Annette, one of the other servers, tells Kara as she looks up sheepishly. “Finish taking the coffee around and I’ll take your orders out.”

Kara mouths a ‘thank you’ before going around to the other tables. Most wave her off or nod without looking up, but Kara obliges anyway. It’s not a bad job and the staff are like family.

Kara comes around to the small two-seaters by the diner windows to offer the coffee up. The first table, two women with babies on their laps, have their mugs turned over, so Kara moves on. The next, her vegetarian omelette customer, flips her mug over when she sees Kara.

“Good morning,” the woman says, looking away from her phone and smiling up at her.

Maybe it’s because the bar is so low here for customers or that she’s had a rough morning, but Kara instantly feels lighter.

“Morning,” Kara replies, returning the smile.

She feels her bottom lip with her tongue, then internally berates herself for chewing on it again.

“I’ll take a cup,” the woman continues, pushing her dark brown ponytail to the other shoulder.

She places her phone face down on the table and runs her hands up her bare arms. Her solid black dress and heels ooze confidence—confidence Kara wishes she carried all the time.

“Of course,” Kara replies.

She begins pouring when their eyes meet again.

“I can refill the sugar,” Kara says, glancing over at the empty sugar jar.

The woman waves Kara off with a tilt of her head.

“Don’t worry about it,” she says.

She leans in closer, eying the half full mug, then gazes back at Kara.

“I like it dark.”

 

***

 

_“Hold my calls, please,” the woman says, looking over Kara’s shoulder to the door of her stately white office. “I have some catching up to do with my girlfriend.”_

_Kara blushes, then steps forward, hands tracing the edges of her desk._

_“I’m happy you said yes,” the woman says, closing her laptop and giving Kara her full attention._

_“I’m happy you asked,” Kara replies._

_They hold each others’ gaze for sometime, before the woman stands and walks steadily around to the front. Her tall heels click against the marble floor until they’re a few feet away from Kara._

_“I know my important and fancy job can get in the way sometimes, but I want to make time for you. You mean so much to me.”_

_The woman takes Kara’s hand and places it against the fabric of her blouse where it dips low near her cleavage._

_“I mean it,” she continues._

_Her other hand ghosts over Kara’s chin and Kara feels herself lean into the touch, featherlight and soft._

_“Run away with me?” the woman asks._

_It’s less of a question and more of a plea._

_“Run away?” Kara repeats._

_The woman laughs with a nod._

_“I need to get out of this office for a day, maybe even a week.”_

_Kara feels her mouth go fuzzy and she doesn’t know what to do with her tongue—it’s just sitting there in the way—she can’t breath._

_“Run away with me. I have this little house up the coast… It’ll be brilliant”_

_The brunette looks listlessly beyond Kara, before focusing back in on her face with the most hopeful of glints in her eyes._

_Kara runs her teeth along her bottom lip, but can’t help the nod that takes over._

_“Yeah. I mean, yes. I’ll runaway with you.”_

_Kara feels so childish and silly at the declaration, but the woman doesn’t let her shy away, tilting Kara’s chin up with her finger._

_“Good,” she replies, her bold and confident stance returning. “I’ll call you tonight with the details?”_

_“Absolutely,” Kara replies._

_The woman dips her head down one final time and kisses Kara at the corner of her lips._

_“Lipstick,” the woman supplies, dabbing her finger against Kara’s mouth._

_Kara’s fingers travel up to meet hers and their fingers intwine like vines._

 

_The sandbar reaches so far beyond the shore that the pale blue ocean water appears a misty yellow for quite a distance. Kara toes at the shallow waves, jumping back when a stronger one reaches up past her ankle._

_“You coming in for lunch?” the woman asks from the back door to the house._

_Kara turns and nods, holding her hair back as the wind whips it against her face._

_The air is full of a salty spray that Kara feels all over her skin. She takes her glasses off and wipes at the lenses, before hurrying inside._

_“I’ve never seen you so at peace,” the woman comments as she passes Kara a pitcher of iced tea across the table._

_Kara takes a moment to look up, images of the vast sea invading her conscious._

_“It’s quiet here,” she replies, pouring herself some._

_The cool liquid quickly leaving streams of condensation against the outside of the glass. Kara runs her finger up one of the drops until she reaches the rim._

_“The city is so loud—always something going on. And the diner… So many colloquies to distract me.”_

_Kara lowers her glasses and rubs the top of her nose with her thumb knuckle._

_“Here, there’s just waves and birds and the odd car passing on the main road—”_

_“And me,” the woman interrupts with a laugh, tongue darting out between her teeth._

_Kara reaches across the light maple table and clasps her hands inside the woman’s._

_“Sometimes it’s only you,” Kara admits._

 

_The tension is high in the back of the black town car. Kara plays with the sheer sides of her dress, pressing the fabric into the black leather of the seat, leaving her fingers prickly. Only the small middle seat separate herself from the woman, but it could be a whole car over to Kara. She slides her hand across to take the woman’s hand in hers, when the woman draws back, pulling it into her lap._

_“Maybe we shouldn’t go,” Kara speaks up, a crisp bite to her voice._

_“Of course we’re going,” the woman replies. “I can’t miss my own charity event for destitute puppies and sick children.”_

_Kara nods, but inside her stomach is tearing itself apart._

_“You’re mad,” Kara comments._

_She hears the woman sigh beside her—long and shaky._

_“I’m upset,” she clarifies._

_She looks up at Kara, because how long can she really go without finding those soulful blue eyes._

_“I’m sorry, but you understand why I had to—”_

_“Not here,” the woman interrupts._

_She shoots a glance at their driver who remains stoic in the front seat._

_“Tonight,” she clarifies._

_“At the event?” Kara asks, confused._

_The woman shifts in her seat, resting an arm on the seat back between them._

_“No,” she shakes he head, a small smile playing at her lips. “At my place of course.”_

_Kara leans her head against the woman’s open palm._

_“Oh,” she replies._

_“Yeah. Oh.” The woman tilts her head with an alluring pull at her brows. “I’m not giving us up after that reveal.”_

_Kara feels a blush overtaking her face and the skin exposed from the deep plunge of her neckline._

_“I know we weren’t exactly vanilla before, but after this new information…”_

_The woman waggles her eyebrows causing Kara to release a snort._

_They both eye the driver, but he’s still calm, eyes set on the road._

_“Tonight,” the woman whispers into Kara ear, “you can show me how super you really are.”_

 

_“I have to know,” Kara says, pushing their shopping cart along the the junk food aisle._

_“I think that’s why it’s called taking a chance,” Alex replies, tossing in a bag of flavoured marshmallows._

_“I know I love her and she loves me,” Kara says, picking up one for herself. “But I don’t know if she’s the marrying type.”_

_“If you’re the marrying type, I’m sure she is too,” Alex hums._

_Kara pulls the cart to a stop and turns to her sister._

_“It’s a big commitment and I don’t know if we’re ready for it—not to mention if my secret ever got out.”_

_“You’re right,” Alex says, taking the cart from Kara and beginning to walk again._

_“I am?” Kara takes a bigger step to catch up to Alex._

_“Yes. It’s a big commitment, full of risks. So yes, you might not be ready for it.”_

_Kara pouts, ignoring the chocolate section completely._

_“But I want to,” she whines. “I want her to be my wife.”_

_Alex chuckles._

_“Then you have your answer, Sis.”_

_“Can you talk to her at least?” Kara asks with giant puppy eyes._

_“Hon, your girlfriend’s smart. She’s going to know what’s going on if I even step near the subject.”_

_Kara concedes, but then her hand reaches out and stops the cart, causing Alex’s stomach to ram right into the handle._

_“Oomph.”_

_Alex takes a deep breath._

_“Was that necessary?” she asks, but Kara has a one-track mind._

_“Ask her to be a bridesmaid.”_

_“What?” Alex guffaws._

_“Yeah. Say one for your friends dropped out and you need another bridesmaid for your wedding.”_

_“We all know that our friend circle is pretty tight. Who is this friend that is randomly dropping out two weeks before Maggie and I’s wedding?”_

_Kara shrugs._

_“Someone from back home?”_

_Alex stews over the idea for a moment._

_“But if she says yes, she’ll actually be a bridesmaid, Kara. And we’ll have uneven numbers.”_

_Kara drums her fingers over the handle of the cart._

_“I’ll walk with her then—”_

_“—But Kara.”_

_“No. No. No, ‘but Kara.’ Just say yes, Alex. Say yes.”_

_Alex rolls her eyes, shaking her head back and forth._

_“She better say yes to you,” Alex decides._

_“So that’s a yes?”_

_Alex nods._

_“Yes’s all around.”_

 

_They’re both leaning against the counter in their new apartment—Kara marvelling over the way the marble counter resembles the floor in her wife’s office and the latter marvelling over her wife—when the ding on their coffee brewer goes off._

_“I got it,” the woman says, turning around to the other counter to fill two mugs._

_Kara follow her, slipping both hands beneath her robe._

_“Smells delicious,” Kara whispers against her neck._

_“It’s coffee at 8 am. Of course it’s delicious,” she replies._

_Kara shakes her head, rubbing her nose into the crook of her neck._

_“I was talking about you,” Kara replies, pulling at the robe tie._

_It falls open easily and Kara pulls it from her shoulders; it sinks until it hangs from her elbows._

_“I thought you wanted coffee?” the woman implores._

_Kara chuckles into the skin on her back, basking in the sudden chill from its exposure._

_“No,” Kara begins, running her hands up her sides, “I only said I was thirsty.”_

 

_Half of the lights are still off in the DEO, but the backup generators have Kara’s sun lamps running at 100%. Alex hasn’t looked up since they brought her in—messing with equipment and vital readings running off Kara likes wires from a transmission tower._

_“I’m going to be fine, Alex,” Kara tries._

_She’s too weak to offer a comforting hug, but she runs her hand along her sister’s shoulder until she steps too far away._

_“It was too close,” Alex replies after collecting herself._

_She’s been crying. Her mascara has been fixed, but her eyes are red and her face appears shallow._

_“It was too close this time,” she repeats._

_Kara lets out an exasperated sigh, but regrets it quickly when she feels the weight of a support-beam on top of her rib cage._

_“You know there’s always a chance I get hurt,” Kara tries again._

_Alex turns away, retrieving extra pillows from the closet._

_“Yes, but—” she cuts herself off mid-sentence._

_“But what?” Kara insists, voice straining from the pain._

_“You have other people that rely on you, Kara.”_

_Kara takes a deep breath to reply, when her chest hurts again and she holds her hand to it in pain._

_“See,” Alex says, pointing to where the alien had hit her square across the ribs. “This is why you have to be more careful—especially with her—”_

_Alex winces. She’s said too much already. Kara may be incapacitated at the moment, but she has her wits about her._

_“Her what?” Kara asks through a grunt._

_Alex knows she going to regret this—knows her sister-in-law will surely have words with her, but she says it anyway._

_“The last donor worked. She’s pregnant.”_

_“Really?”_

_Kara’s whole demeanor shifts in that instant—shoulders relax, facial muscles release, and a broad grin overtakes all distress. A couple of tears tempt release, but she sniffs them back, wiping away the moisture around her eyes._

_“When—how did you—why didn’t she—”_

_“I don’t think she knows,” Alex clarifies. “I noticed when she was scanned at security earlier. She’s here when you’re ready to see her.”_

_Kara nods with assurance._

_“Do you think I should be the one to tell her?”_

_Alex chuckles._

_“I don’t know, but don’t bring me into it,” she says. “Say you can tell with your X-ray vision.”_

_Kara frowns. “But it’s out right now.”_

_Alex shoots her sister a deadpanned look and crosses her arms._

_“Then wait until later when you—”_

_“When I can see our baby.”_

_The tears are at full capacity as Kara covers her face with her hand._

_Alex throws her hands up, like ‘great, now it’ll be obvious.’_

_“I can’t wait.” Kara shakes her head._

_“Fine,” Alex replies. “You have my permission to drag me into this, but just this once.”_

_“When has it ever been just this once?” Kara asks._

_Her sister shrugs in reply._

_“Shall I send her in?”_

_Kara nods with a smile._

_“Please.”_

 

_***_

“I think that’ll do,” a man’s voice says, startling Kara from her reverie.

She glances away from the woman to see the mug overflowing with coffee.

“Oh, golly. I’m so sorry,” Kara says, trying to stop the small puddle crawling towards the woman’s side of the table with her apron.

“It’s fine,” the man says from behind Kara, pulling her back. “Just bring us some napkins.”

Kara nods, head lowered, and scurries away. With every step, she feels her damp apron against the light material of her shorts—the coffee cold by now.

The man and the woman are seated across from each other when Kara returns with a modest stack of napkins.

“I’m so sorry about that, again,” Kara says, setting the napkins on the table.

The man huffs, padding at the spill, while the woman reaches her hand out and catches Kara’s fingers with her own. Startled, Kara’s eyes flash over to the woman’s, wide and deep.

“I’m sorry,” the woman mouths, gesturing at the man.

“Everything will be fine,” Kara whispers back, assuring her.

  


Lena

 

“Good morning,” Lena says, looking away from her phone.

She turns and smiles up at the blonde server, noting the sudden brightness in her smile.

“Morning,” the server replies.

She has her bottom lip between her teeth and bites down on it, looking timidly down at Lena.  

“I’ll take a cup,” Lena continues, pushing her hair to her other shoulder, nervously.

She places her phone face down on the table and runs her hands up her bare arms, suddenly chilled.

“Of course,” the server replies.

She begins pouring a cup of coffee, then glances over at Lena with intense, hooded eyes.

“I can refill the sugar,” she interrupts Lena’s thoughts, immediately shifting back to her bubbly demeanor.  

Lena waves the woman off with a tilt of her head.

“Don’t worry about it,” she says, trying to contain the fluttery vibrato of her voice.

She leans in closer to watch the coffee being poured, when she smells the light and fruity perfume pervading off of the woman. Immediately, the smell draws her attention upwards.

The woman is still staring, probably waiting for answer, when Lena chokes out, “I like it dark.”

It’s obvious that she’s heard Lena, but she doesn’t nod nor reply. Their eyes seems locked together like a vault until Lena hears her assistant speak up from behind them.

“I think that’ll do,” he says.

Blushing, the woman glances away, and stops pouring the coffee that has now overflowed the rim.

“Oh, golly. I’m so sorry,” she says, offering an apology.

She leans towards Lena—breath caught in her own throat—and tries mopping up some of the spill with her apron.

“It’s fine,” Lena’s assistant says, pulling the server back from the table.

Lena grinds her teeth together, shooting him a glare.

“Just bring us some napkins.”

When the woman leaves, Lena fake coughs to get her assistant's attention.

“That was very rude,” she accuses, eyes narrowing on the man slowly sinking in his seat.

“But Miss Luthor—”

“Please don’t address her that way again,” she reprimands in a steady voice.

Lena barely catches his nod, when she sees the woman returning to the table with some napkins. Her head is down and the glare from her glasses impair Lena’s ability to meet her eyes. Her brisk walk is fast though, almost too fast, and causes her long hair to flow out behind her like a cape in the wind.

“I’m so sorry about that, again,” the woman says, setting the napkins on the table.

Lena nods for her assistant to clean up the mess, ignoring his grunts of annoyance. The woman turns to leave, when Lena reaches her hand out, fingers tangling with the other woman’s. She seems alarmed at first, but then relaxes, slowly releasing Lena’s hand from her own.

“I’m sorry,” Lena mouths, gesturing to her assistant.

“Everything will be fine,” she replies

 

***

 

_“Don’t forget to hold on tight this time,” Supergirl says from beside her, gripping her hands under Lena’s knees._

_Lena nods, entranced, as the Super lifts off from her office balcony and flies over the city. The wind makes high-pitched howling noises as they pass over buildings, but she can hear the blonde’s voice clearly._

_“Everything will be fine, Miss Luthor,” she says confident and steady._

_Lena nods, ducking her head into the crook of Supergirl’s neck, taking in the fruity perfume._

_“I know,” Lena replies. “In due time, it will.”_


End file.
